Two Hearted Rapunzel
by woundedowl
Summary: She was just a rare pet of a rich collector, never stepping out of her cage, a library without any doors or windows. Her entire life she was controlled, watched, and her only company were the countless books they gave her. But she dreamt of one day seeing the sky. Then he came. The most terrifying man in the universe. The Doctor.
1. Library

So this is nice, interesting, very interesting. Well, hello and welcome to my story, 'Two Hearted Rapunzel'. This is a Time Lady OC story, my first attempt at creating my very own. Our Time Lady is a... more whimsical type of person. Like any rendition of the Disney Princess, just add a dash of anxiety, a pinch of paranoia, and the underlining effects of hundreds of years of pure isolation and I've got a character to work with. So yea, I hope you enjoy.

UPDATED: Just going through and fixing a few things, and you know, restarting this whole thing. Don't kill me.

**Summary:** Appora was just a rare pet to a rich collector. She's never stepped out of her cage- a library without any doors. Her entire life was controlled, watched, and her only company were the countless books they gave her. But she dreamt of one day seeing the sky. Then he came, the most terrifying man in the universe. 10/Doctor

**Disclaimer:** Legally speaking, I do not own any part of the Doctor Who franchise. All rights and reservations belong to the BBC, and trust me I've tried bargaining with them. They have no plans on selling it to a random American woman, no matter how much chocolate I seem to offer. Pity really.

* * *

Two Hearted Rapunzel

Chapter One- Library

* * *

In the middle of an almost empty library without any windows or doors, there was a young woman who sat in isolation, her back to a fireplace to keep warm.

"Nine million, Nine hundred and ninety nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine." Appora chirped happily, humming under her breath as she snapped the book shut in her lap with a loud thump. She grinned, clapping her hands together as she swiped off the imaginary dust. "All finished!"

Suddenly she gasped loudly, bouncing as she reached around. "Oh!" She turned to the fire, flicking another coal in from the pile next to her, before picking up the book, "That's quite a lot of nines isn't it?"

She looked up as she asked the question, still humming pleasantly as she was met with silence, then she sighed lovingly as she traced a finger softly against the cover, caressing the carved title in ancient letters with a slight nail.

The book was another on ancient alien history, an in depth look on the political rise and fall of the third royal Ruxan monarchy, on a planet called Moxx. It was a large rather gaseous planet that orbited two suns, where the sky was a deep gray and gravity was four times more than average. But that hadn't been important, no, Moxx used to be located in the seventy six quadrant, but was now just an uninhabitable wasteland after a thousand years of civil war. It was a mundane subject, most of the chapters were so repetitive and bluntly informative, but she now knew everything she could find about the extinct alien species, the once great and proud Mutruxans.

How wonderful.

"Quite the mouth full, I'm surprised I didn't stumble." she murmured as the fire sparked, and she brought a hand up to rub away the dull ache behind her eyelids, placing the green book on top of the lowest stack, "Just one more, then it's lucky number ten."

She was sitting on the floor like she normally did, surrounded by all of her books that were stacked higher than her. They were piled around her in neat lines, towers of knowledge that were her's alone and coordinated and grouped together in a complicated categories. It was a process she had created out of boredom a few centuries ago. It was a fort of books to circle her, blocking out the rest of her little world again.

Her dress, a dull red ankle length traditional gown was bunched up at her waist, and the hideous thing was scratching at her thighs. The gown was usually used by mostly lower class children while still in the academy, but it was the same one she always wore, the feeling of the coarse material a second skin now. A second, itchy skin. Her legs were crossed and her back slouched, also position she found herself in at the end of every day, and one that made her spine crack and pop with every stretch before bed. Her curly unkept black hair was up in a quick messy bun, a few strands too short poking out in odd directions and the pair of large oval reading glasses were falling off the tip of her nose.

She scrunched her nose up in determination as she grabbed the closes book to her left.

"Come here beauty." Appora smiled brightly. It was a rather thick one, the cover a light faded blue, with splotches and the edges worn down and frayed- and she found it to be positively beautiful."Oh, aren't you simply scrumptious."

It was clear it had been read numerous times before, held by so many hands and made so long ago that she cooed, gently tracing the seam and edges of the paper. She tilted her head to the side as she recognized the language. How strange, she didn't see many books written in Human English.

"The Traveling... Lonely Man?" She read the title out loud slowly, twirling each word on her tongue.

How interestingly depressing.

"INITIATING SECONDARY FEEDING SCHEDULE SEQUENCE. "

"The word you are looking for is lunch." Appora didn't even blink as the robotic female voice came over the loud speakers, the ceiling blinking a light green. "Lunch. First comes breakfast. Then lunch. Then dinner. Sometimes there's brunch and snacks." she also didn't look up as a tray was suddenly beamed next to her in a white flash, a rich and overwhelming smells from the expected dietary meals filling her book fort.

She let out a sigh, placing her book down tenderly, not wanting to make a mess of it.

"PLEASE ENJOY THE ENTIRE MEAL. UNFINISHED PORTIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED. NUTRITION IS VITAL TO PROLONGED HEALTH."

"Heard you the first two hundred years Mella." Appora rolled her eyes as she picked up the warm bread roll, taking a quick bite.

"YOUR HEALTH IS MANDATORY."

"But what about you? Sounds like you need a vacation." she spoke with her mouth full, pointing the remaining piece of bread up at the ceiling and as she swallowed noisily, she brought up her sleeve to wipe her face. "How are you going to find a husband like this, with such a stuffy attitude? Stop worrying about how much I eating and put on a bikini." She chirped as she took another bite, chewing without manners. "Men like bikinis."

"PLEASE ENJOY THE ENTIRE MEAL. UNFINISHED PORTIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED. NUTRITION IS VITAL TO PROLONGED HEALTH."

"Now come on, it's like you're ignoring me." she whined as the ceiling flashes green again. "Mella are you ignoring me? Are you? Mel-la!"

The two of them may only have the relationship of the observed and an observation computer, but Appora really did think they had something going here. After all, they had known each other for two hundred and twenty two years now, and she was even the person to give Mella her name. She was like her mother in a way.

"I thought we were pals? I'm hurt."

"YOUR HEALTH IS MANDATORY."

_"My health is mandatory." _she mimicked, "Blah. Really now, that's just rude." She scrunched up her face, wiggling her nose as she grabbed the plate off the tray, lifting the cover off to see what was under it. "Well, will you look at that, it's soup." her tone was as dry as her smile, that quickly turned into a frown as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I hate soup!"

"PLEASE ENJOY THE ENTIRE MEAL. UNFINISHED PORTIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED. NUTRITION IS-"

"-vital to prolonged health! My heath is mandatory, yada yada yada I know." She poked the thick goop with her spoon with a sigh, "We seriously need to talk about your manners. And your cooking. Mostly about your cooking."

She brought the spoon up and watched queasily as a glob flopped off, splatting back into the bowl, before she shuddered.

_Delicious._

"ENDING SECONDARY FEEDING SCHEDULE SEQUENCE."

"Hey, wait! What- don't just leave without saying goodbye!?" She yelled, shaking her fist at the blinking roof. "Mella I taught you better than that! Young lady? _Mella?_ Mella!" She hissed as the ceiling flashed a dull green again, before returning to its normal gray. "Mella!"

The room feel back into silence and Appora sighed, grabbing the juice box off the tray and downing it in one go.

Well, alright then.

She looked between her book and the soup with narrowing eyes, "Eat the horrid thing, or deal with the consequences?" She asked the question as she turned to the fire, waiting for an imaginary answer from the warm light.

Eat, not eat, eat a little, or just go through with those bloody behavioral correction treatments?

_Choices choices._

"Fine!" she snapped, "But I'm snuffing out next time this is pulled. I'll use my own teeth if I have to!" She sighs as she brought the spoon up to her mouth, grimacing in horror as the jello-like substance wiggled in front of her mouth, "And I demand another collection of newly unread material- at least twenty new books! Do you hear me Mella! Twenty!"

She then quickly swallowed the orange goo before it could fully rest on her taste buds, shuddering as it went down her throat in a slimy chuck, a shiver going down her spine.

"I want to speak to the chef." She whispered hoarsely, coughing as she wiped her tongue on her sleeve. When she finally finished the bowl she moaned, rubbing her abused stomach before putting the plate back on the tray, and poked the blue button on the side. The entire thing vanishing in another white flash just as it appeared and she grumbled, wiping her hands clean on her dress.

"You always interrupt me at the worst moments Mella." Appora huffed, again gently picking the book off the ground to rub the cover gently. "I mean- just look at this!" She waved her hand about, motioning to nobody. "It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen most likely, and only the best books are read over and over, enjoyed until they fall apart you know."

She smiled as she tilted the book side to side, feeling the weight and history under her fingertips as she cooed.

She gently opened up the front cover, careful of the pages that were loose or slightly torn, and as she leaned back against a large stack of books, the fire burning comfortably to her side, she started to relax. She slouched against the warmth and the smell of tempered pages and bound materials. Bringing the pages closer to her face she straightened her glasses and she could almost visibly see it- the books talking back with so many words she haven't herd before.

"Book number ten million. Oh, you're going to be special one, I can tell." She purred, turning to the first page, "Well then _Traveling Man,_ lets see what you've got."

With a sign, she glanced down at the first word.

And threw the book as far away from her as possible.

Letting out a high pitched scream she flung herself back, the stacks she were leaning against tumbling down around her. Books fell in every direction, a few striking painfully against her head and shoulders as she scooted back on her butt, her eyes wide in horror as her glasses fell to the floor.

The book was now laying a ways away, down the hall with the first page facing up. The sound of it striking the ground had echoed in the story high empty rooms, and Appora suddenly found she couldn't breath, that she couldn't hear anything else but the blood in her ears and the echo in her mind.

She couldn't breath. Her arms wrapped around her chest quickly as she took short breaths, her shoulders shaking as her ears rang, blood rushing to her cheeks as her lower lip trembled. Her head pulsed with her hearts beats as she struggled to find air. Everything hurt, everything on fire as Appora couldn't look away from the ancient language written delicately, _perfectly,_ in a way that she hadn't remembered since her childhood.

She stared in numb horror at the message sprawled across the paper in deep blue, and suddenly she felt extremely light headed.

_"That's-" s_he gasped between her whimpers, tears gathering in her eyes as her face burned, and as she reverted back to her original dialect, her home language like bitter acid on her tongue, she trembled. _"N-not po-possible. It's not."_

On the page, there was a message written in Old High Gallifrenian.

A language only Time Lords could know.

A language only a _Time Lord_ could write.

Her lower lip trembled as she curled into a ball, to hide.

It was a language she hadn't seen since she was nine years old. When she was just a little girl that had been taken, kidnapped from her own planet and thrown into this cage two hundred and twenty three years ago. A language that supposedly burned into nothing during the last Great Time War. Her owner, the Warden, he had told her, showed her what had happen to her people. he had told her that they were gone, that they had burned alongside their enemies in mutual destruction.

So, so this- this wasn't _possible_. It couldn't be real, there weren't any other Time Lords, they were all dead. There was only silence. She was alone and she had always been that way. That was why she was in this cage; because she was rare and a one of a kind thing, because she was a priceless pet. So it wasn't possible. _It couldn't be._

But, written on the page, so delicately curled into intricate loops and formulas, was a message that could be nothing else but just for her.

**Do not finish the next meal. I'm coming.**

**-The Doctor**

* * *

Author's note: The End. Well, of chapter one anyways. And here we go. All done! Interesting no? I hope so, because this is pretty much how it's going to be from here on out, so if you didn't like that well... I'm pretty much screwed. I like it though, so that's good.

Woundedowl: So, what do you guys think? Good?

Appora: Horrible.

Doctor: Too short.

Dalek: THE DALKES HAVE NO SENSE OF GOOD.

Woundedowl: Well... that's promising.

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Likes, dislikes. They would be very helpful.


	2. Mella

Hey guys! Uh... so yea, this chapter took longer than expected. I just couldn't get it right. I just keep rewriting it, scoffing, than deleting it while I whimpered over a cup of coffee. The ending was the hardest, I just wanted to keep writing, but at one point I felt like parts were just dragging on and on. Urgh. But other than that, this is happening. I guess, I mean I hope it is. This chapter has copious amounts of angst so put on your hard hat. This isn't going to become a trend, it get better over time I promise.

Warning- tons of crying ahead. Appora's not a cry baby, but come on? What would do if you saw your first ever human in decades? That's right, you'd be a mess. So don't judge.

People seem to like Appora which is nice. Afterall, I'm trying to make her basically the Time Lord personification of sugar, sweets, compassion, and the underlining crushing disorder of isolation induced detachment. You know, just an unusal take on the overdone Time Lady Mary-Sue. So anyways, here's chapter two!

**Summary: **She was just a rare pet of a rich owner, never stepping foot outside of her cage, a library without windows or doors. The only company she had were the countless books they gave her. But she dreamt of seeing the sky. Then he came. The most terrifying man in the universe. The Doctor.

**Disclaimer: **I still hold no rights and or reservations to the official copyright of the BBC corporation handling of the Doctor Who franchise. No, I'm not planing on stealing it. No, I'm not holding it for ransom. And seriously, bargaining with these people is completely useless.

Chapter two- Mella

* * *

She had five hours until dinner.

Appora shot forward, scrambling across the floor on her hands and knees to grab the book.

A message. It was a message.

She snatched it, that _impossible_ message, and jumping to her feet she slammed the book shut. Too afraid to look she stuffed it far under a nearby shelf, effectively hiding it behind a few larger books for good measure.

She starts pacing, frantically pulling at her hair while hyperventilating, and even with her secondary respiratory bypass system her vision blurred as she stumbled in panic.

"Not possible. It's not possible." She whimpers, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "Completely, not supposed to happen. Not good. Too good to be true. Not possible!"

A message.

A real, honest to gods there message that she hadn't made up. Neither a hallucination or a dream. Her stomach churned painfully and for a second she thought she was going to throw up, her throat dry as she tries to swallow. Her hands shook as she finally gave up on trying to calm down, instead organizing anything she could reach, desperate to relieve what stress she could.

She starts rearranging her books in her unique numbered system, running around the room. Then she ranting, speaking in multiple tongues, in thousands of languages that she taught herself, and they were being put to good use as she made laps around her library. She tidied as she chattered in Bolovian, German, Atraxi, Cullopiostion, Juudon, Meme, Ancient Martian, Sylicat, Floridian and many more.

She scrubbed the fireplace until there wasn't a speck of soot, brushed her impossibly difficult hair with a tiny comb, then swept the carpets. She polished her glasses, color coordinated the rugs, wiped down the walls, and then detailed the wooden plank on the floor. After that she dusted, which lead to her sweeping again, which covered her in dust and grime. She then changed her clothes into another identical pair of red traditional dress she's always wore.

"There!" She squeaked, a hand on her hip as she glared at the now spotless wall panels, the overhead lights making them sparkle. "All done!"

Appora smiled, wiping a filthy hand across her brow before looking up at the clock. She finished all of her chores, hopefully that would be it. She bit her lip as she nervously read the time.

The clock read ten past six, only four and a half hours had passed by. She still had half an hour. She groaned, hiding her face in her hands as she sunk to the floor in horrified disbelief.

"No." She hissed, dropping everything.

_This would not do._

She yanked off her apron with a grunt, stomping over to the condemned bookcase. Snatching the blue book from its hiding place, she held it out in front of her as if it could bite. The feel of the bound paper was extremely heavy under her fingertips, and she cringed as she made her way to her corner. Plopping down awkwardly she slide it as far away as she possible could reach, grabbing another book she had left sitting by the pile of coal.

She glared at her now spotless library, letting out a pained moan before peaking upwards.

Biting her tongue she made eye contact with the large green light in the middle of the ceiling. She quickly looks back down, careful to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

She needed to calm down.

"Deep breaths." She huffs, folding her arms. Take a deep breath and calm down.

Mella was always watching, always monitoring, and signs of illness were dealt with swiftly. If she looked like she was under prolonged stress she would be treated, and she knew from experience Mella did not stand for any imperfections. If she didn't return to her carefree chipper self and soon she was going to send in the rehabilitation units.

Deep breath.

Slow, deep breathing.

With a shudder, Appora willed her tense muscles to relax, curling into a somewhat comfortable ball next to the fireplace. She began to rock, eyeing the Travelling Man suspiciously as she tried to keep a convincingly passive smile. She cringes, the skewed upward tilt of her lips more of a grimace.

She was her owner's beloved pet, perfection was the only option after all. She had to be happy.

She cradled the large brown book to her chest, nervously stroking the cover as she chewed her bottom lip. The heavy textbook was on high leveled astrophysics, from a well versed alien species call the Rasitacs. She found it to be extremely calming, using the book as a crutch in the past, keeping her from doing anything unhealthy. If anything could take her mind off the impending disaster it would be the two hundred and thirty one chapters of advanced mathematics held in her arms.

It was one of her favorite bed time stories to shift through before going to sleep.

Not that she was going to sleep.

Most likely ever again.

Appora gulped loudly, shooting a nervous glare at the seemingly innocent book laying to her right. She traced the Rasitacs words on the physic's cover, forcefully digging her nails into the curves.

The message repeated nauseatingly in her mind as she bit her tongue, running a frantic hand through her loose hair.

Don't eat. They were coming.

"You make it sound so easy." She whined, grumbling as she folded her legs under her. Don't eat? Just don't eat? A shiver went down her spine as she waited for the imaginary answer to her woes from the worn novel.

That's what they wanted her to do right? Not to finish her meal? That was the message. But did they know how dangerous that was? To purposely go up against Mella, on a subject that she did not play games in, that was insane. Not to finish, because a Lord might be coming, all because she found a message in one of her books. How did it even get there? When? What?

A Time Lord? A_ Time Lord_ was coming?

She shivered, rocking as she hid her face in her book. But...

But what if it was a trick?

After all, the Warden had done similar things in the beginning. He had wanted to know if she was still willing to break the rules after a few years, and she had done everything at first to act out. She remembered disagreeing, not following orders, not eating, throwing tantrums like the child she was. She only stopped after the consequences outweighed the uselessness of each attempt.

He had done so many test, wanting to know every thing he could about her. Maybe this was just another one.

Maybe it was to see if Mella was just as effective as she was two hundred years ago? It was possible. Much more likely than another supposedly extinct member of her species running around in the wild. She frowned, shifting to relieve a crink in her back.

But should it really matter if it wasn't real?

The real question, was what if it _was. _If there really is another Time Lord out there, someone who survived the war, free and trying to come in, what else could she do? If a Time lord knew she was here and was coming to try to _save_ her, _rescue_ her after all this time shouldn't she do whatever they needed? If it was real, even if there was just a small chance that the message was actually genuine, shouldn't she take it?

"Tell me. What am I supposed to do?" She spoke through clenched teeth, hissing as her eyes burned. "Tell me. _Please."_

Her hand finally moved, shaking as she touch the seam of the book sitting on the floor. After everything, after finally giving up suddenly it appears? She couldn't breath, didn't dare blink as she slowly opened the cover, fearfully turning to the page. Her throat tightened and she swallowed.

"This is cruel." She murmured quietly, her voice shaking. "Mr. Warden this is properly cruel. After all this time, after finally..."

The Doctor's note was still there.

Her lower lip trembles as unwanted warmth spreads through her veins, her hearts threatening to burst with emotions she hadn't felt since childhood. It burns, returning with a growing vengeance and moving, spreading through her without control and she can't stop that tiny childlike part of her mind that doesn't want to. Something sparks deep, in a place that had been buried for so long, because it was too painful to remember.

It was ignited and there was no way to stop it. That small, tiny emotion that had so much power.

She laughed, a small broken little laugh as a tiny sliver of hope returned with a vengeance.

"And where have you been?" Her voice cracked painfully as she traced the words, the ancient letters warm under her touch as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She didn't stop the small smile that started to grow bigger by the second.

Who was she trying to fool?

It would be completely worth it.

Appora wiped her sweaty palms on her dress as she gently picked up the book, holding it delicately close as she read the note again and again. She sighed as her shoulders sagged.

Someone could really be coming.

_They could be coming._

"Okay. Okay, alright." She cooed, hugging the Doctor's message closer as her voice cracked. "Right." She was going to be purposely and directly belligerent with Mella. Alright, easy. She'd done it before, now she just had to do it once again. No need to panic, she had already done that. Placing her books down as she cleared her throat, she stood up.

She glanced up at the clock, seeing she only had minutes left and took a deep breath. It seemed time really did fly when a person was dreading the future.

"If I'm going to act out," Appora murmured, giving the Travelling Man one more long glance. "Then why not go all the way?"

She counted sown the seconds on the clock, smothering out the wrinkles in her clothes as she straightened her glasses. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at the green light that never blinked.

"Right Mella?"

"INITIATING FINAL FEEDING SCHEDULE SEQUENCE."

Appora hummed, blankly staring off to the side as the food appeared in its normal white flash. The metal tray was beamed innocently down to her feet, and she tightened her shoulders, straightening her back with a tight jaw. The smell of the warm meal wafted through her library as the ceiling flashed green, and Mella glowed benevolently as she took a step closer.

She pressed her lips together in a tight line, eyes narrowed as she stared at the blinking blue light on the side of the tray. She tensed, sucking in a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut.

It was now or never. Right, don't panic, she could do this. She could do this.

Come on Lord Doctor.

Please. Please. Please.

"PLEASE ENJOY THE ENTIRE MEAL. UNFINISHED PORTIONS ARE NOT ALLOWED. NUTRITION IS VITAL-"

"No!"

Appora's leg shot out with an enraged cry, sending the tray flying down the hallway. Food went everywhere as metal striking and bouncing off the floor clattering painfully loud in her ears. It shattered any sense of calm as plates smashed, some of the food hitting a nearby bookcases while others stained the carpets.

Appora leaned forward, her hands in tight fists as her head snapped up with a glare, Sneering as she looked directly at Mella. Pure hostile disobedience burning through her as she hissed. Loud and long and clear in the most threatening way possible, she pulled back her lip with the animalistic sound. It ripped through her chest as she reverted to the most primal genetics of a Gallifrenian, taking a menacing step towards the center of the room, towards Mella.

"No!" She howled, her words burning her throat. "It called dinner! D.I.N.N.E.R! What part of your outdated junkyard programming has that stupid glitch where it can't learn basic language!?" Throwing her arms out she screamed, stomping her foot like a belligerent child.

Mella's green light stared down ominously and for a moment nothing happened.

The silence was deafening.

Neither made a move as Appora took a quivering breath, the room suddenly getting increasingly warmer. She clenched her shaking fists as a bead of sweat went down her neck, and she gulped loudly as her throat went clammy, her tongue heavy. The buzz of adrenaline made her body light and she could barely feel the ground under her feet as she tried to steady herself. Her entire body quaked, and she took a step back.

Oh gods. What did she just do?

The ceiling flashed, glowing a sickly orange, and Mella switched to yellow.

"**BEHAVIORAL CORRECTIONS TREATMENT INITIATED.**"

A loud bell went off as Mella's voice became gender neutral, shaking the room. Appora covered her ears, darted back with a cry as her hearts pounded. Her ears rang as she frantically backtracked behind her bookcases, squeezing her eyes shut. The room blared, the air vibrating with the alarm as Appora tried to stumble further into her Library, away from the treatment.

She hadn't done this in years for good reason. The most severe treatments were only done when there were no other choice, and seeing how she couldn't eat the food that was now all over the ground, she most certainly qualified. It's been decades since Mella had punished her for bad behavior this way, since she dared to go up against them.

She wasn't ready. She scrambles back, knocking over a stack of books and her glasses fell to the floor, sliding under a shelf.

Then suddenly the bell stopped, the ceiling a constant deep orange glow as she trembled, knowing what was coming next.

No.

This was it, this was what happened. She cried out as the room got even warmer, stumbling over her feet in desperation as she backed herself against the wood. She was absolutely and completely terrified.

Three bright white lights shot down at the ending of the hall and she screams.

The Behavioral Rehabilitation Units.

The androids made their way towards her. Whimpering, she tripped over the hem of her dress falling to the floor as she stared in horror. They towered over her with their large metal frames, bulky and muscular and almost twice her height with their metal painted white. They had one large slanted optic each, their heads shaped like metal goblins and their mouths small keyholes, their hands extremely large.

The yellow optics of their eye glowed as they moved side to side, all three having 'Corrections' printed on the chest plate. The closest one had a hand extended outwards and she paled, shivering as she tried to cower in a corner, ducking as low as she could into a shelf.

The largest android came at her faster than the others, raising a metal hand higher as it whistled.

"DO NOT STRESS. THIS PROCEDURE IS VITAL FOR PROLONGED HEALTH." It whistled as it marched. The smaller two trailed behind slower, their shorter forms moving stiffly, uncoordinated as they hobbled instead of walked, and the smallest stumbled.

"ALL UNWANTED BEHAVIOR MUST BE MANAGED."

She flinched, a sob ripping through her lips as she flung her arms over her head. No, no no no no.

"S-stay away!" She cried, shaking as she tried to curl into a smaller ball. This had been the plan, wasn't it? She knew what was going to happen, right? But she couldn't think straight. Not with them standing right there. Coming to correct her. She couldn't rationalize outside of the fact that she made Mella mad, upset her owner.

The fear of being reprimanded that had been drilled into her over the last two centuries was extremely effective, and she cowered. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't do this, she didn't want this. Memories of her last treatments flashed behind her eyes as she cried, trying to merge with the bookcase under her. She needed to get away.

She sobbed, curing deeper into herself as she tucked her head into her knees, shielding her body with her arms. The corrections android finally made it into the hall, blocking any escape.

"ALL UNWANTED BEHAVIOR MUST BE MANAGED." It stood right in front of her now, bringing a hand above her. The other two stumbled closer, right behind. "DO NOT STRESS. THIS PROCEDURE IS VITAL FOR PROLONGED HEALTH."

"I'm sorry! Mr. Warden I'm sorry!"

No no no no no.

She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her body into a tight ball as she got ready for the searing heat, the burn of the electrical correction against skin. "I'm sorry!" She shook as the shadow descended over her, regretting everything.

There was a bright flash and she screamed, the sound of creaking metal and smell of burned wire overtaking her senses as she pulled back in shock. Her eyes snapped open as the crunch of metal hitting floor echoed in front of her.

She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

The smoking husk of the android sizzled on the floor, electricity sparking over its burnt back. She yelped as it twitched violently, the optics dimming to black as it powered down. The smaller androids stood over it, one with a hand out and crackling over the downed sibling. Their arms jerked, the movements uncoordinated as they both reached for the side of their heads.

With a click and the hiss of expelling air, the taller of the two slowly removed its head. Appora coughed and sputtered, trying to rub her eyes.

It's a man, that much she can make out through her tears. His head looks tiny inside the metal exoskeleton, his features difficult to make out as she trembles violently, but she can see large eyes. Large, bright eyes, looking at her as if she was the most interesting thing in the whole universe.

His brown eyes pierces hers, and his face is very serious, looking at her with no smile upon his lips, no indication that he was a friendly man as his jaw clenched.

"Oi! This thing!"

Appora flinches, finally able to breath again as he turns his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as the android behind him continued to shriek. She gasped loudly through her teeth as she sways, her head swarming as she suddenly feels incredibly dizzy.

The other android is still stumbling around, jerking on its head frantically.

"Get this thing off of me!" A muffled woman's voice came from inside, hissing as her arms pulled desperately at the android's head. "It's stuck! Get me outta this bloody thing!"

"Oh of course you're stuck." He grumbled, scoffing as he turns around to help. "You would get stuck. It's you."

What? What?

Wait, what?

Appora's mind rushes to try to understand what's happening, but nothing seems to turn in her head. A small squeak makes its way past her trembling lips as the man tugs on the other robot, grumbling as they argued loudly, the woman slapping his arm repeatedly. Appora couldn't curl any further into herself as she cowered away from them.

"I swear if you don't get this off me right-!"

"There!" The man yells in triumph, ripping the head off as the two of them stumble back. The woman squawks loudly from underneath, and she scowling, her red hair a mess. The man is laughing, holding out the head for the woman to see like a trophy.

"This. This was you're brilliant plan?" She snaps, slapping him hard across his metal chest. "I could barely move in this!" He shrugs, scratching the back of his head with the androids large hand.

"It worked didn't it?" His tone is a bit smug as he shuffles, loosening the metal suit around him as he wiggles.

"Whatever alien boy." She scoffs and Appora closes her eyes, hiding her face in her arms again. She's overcome as her hearts pound in her ears, the air leaving her lungs in one big gust, and her throat nearly collapses under the stress.

There's a moment of silence as the sound of metal being removed and dropping to the floor echoed next to her, and Appora didn't move, didn't make a sound.

"Is... Is that her?" There was more shuffling, the sounds closer than they were before. "The Time Lord? I mean, the supposedly Time Lord? I mean she looks..." The woman whispered nervously, shifting inside of her android suit. _"Normal."_

Appora tries to sink deeper into the ground as the woman's hushed voice fell over them, the question hurting her head. She jerked as the man hummed, closer now. She waits, unable to do anything else as she stayed in a defensive ball.

"Well do something! Don't just stand there!" The woman hissed, and she could hear metal striking flesh, the man yelping painfully. "Just look at her. The poor thing's completely terrified!"

"Yes yes, getting there." He grumbled before going quiet for a while, mumbling to himself before moving again.

"Appora." he says softly and she flinches under her arms. "That's your name isn't it? Appora? Wonderful name. They... say you're a Time Lord." His voice is rough, a dark edge to it. There's something else, something she can't understand that set her nerves on fire, and a warning bell goes off in her mind.

"Which is impossible. Completely impossible, I would know. So I need to talk to you. Alright Appora?" He rumbles deeply, soothingly and she hesistates.

She pauses, unsure what to do with a man, _the first man _she's seen other than the Warden and he knows her name. Should she scream, run? Tackle him in a desperate attempt of escape?

No. No no no. It could still be a trick. Some new type of punishment. After all, Mella wasn't doing anything to stop them.

"It's alright. I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help. The Doctor, that's me. I just need you to calm down so we can talk." He's moving slowly, she can tell from the sound of shoes dragging across the floor. She whimpers, her lower lip trembling as her eyes burn.

_"M-me-mell-" _She tries to get it out, tries to call for help. But all that comes out is that fearful cry.

"It's alright." He whispers soothingly as he gets closer. She can hear as he steps over the android and she curls closer to the floor. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. It's alright. I just want to talk. Just to talk."

There's a tense moment as he decides what to do, before leaning forward.

Then she feels it, the hand he places on top of her head is warm as a sudden unfamiliar coolness appears in her brain. It starts as a tingle that spreads, poking timidly before quickly reaching out desperately. It's cold, burning and piercing. She jerked back with a yelp, her eyes snapping open in surprise as she automatically looked up.

She could see it, hear it, and she's absolutely bombarded by memories as doors start flying open, one by one. Two words repeating in a frantic loop.

Time Lord.

Their eyes meet, and he's staring at her as if she were something terrifying and inspiring at the same exact time. Confusion, horror, disbelief? Maybe all three? She still can't quite make out his expressions through her tears, staring up in shock as his face pales. She can feel his fingers tremble against her hair as he sputters in shock, and for a split second Appora doesn't know what to do as the Doctor's mind clings to her own.

And then she lunges. Wrapping her conciousness around his she's clinging, dragging the other Time Lord deeper into her mind with a desperate jerk. Panic swirls through the telepathic link and she loses control of her walls. A Time Lord! It was a Time Lord!

A person could fake a message, fake a language, fake a species, but they couldn't fake a _mind. _This were real.

_"You-!"_ She croaks and she's stumbling to her feet, eyes wild as his presence stays planted deep within her head even as he trips back, removing his hand with a shout. His conciousness is unmoving, like stone, just as frantic as she is. Buzzing. He was buzzing! Just like she was, exactly like she was.

Oh gods, He was real.

This time she moves physically, throwing herself at the Lord with a sob, her arms wrapping around his neck as her body slams into his. Both of them fall back, the Doctor shifting before they can hit the ground, and Appora buries her face into her shoulder as he wraps himself around her. She can feel his head nestle against hers, a hand in her hair as his sideburns tickle her cheek.

The Doctor is breathing quickly, his arms tight as he curls his body to surround her, as if it might protect her from the world.

"It's alright." He murmurs mostly to himself, repeating as he strokes her hair, nestling his head against hers. "I'm here. I'm here, right here." He begins to rock as she clings to his coat, whimpering as his mind wraps protectively around her, and she can feel his body start to tremble along side hers.

His voice cracks as they rock. "_Hello_."

Appora croaks, wrapping her arms as tight as she possible could around him, simply feeling. His mind was like fire, a burning ice that takes over everything and refuses to back down. It seared her head as she desperately clawed back, wanting more, _needing more._

"Doctor?" The woman behind them speaks up, worry and fear echoing as the Doctor's arms progressively get tighter. "She's the real deal then? Really real. She a..."

_"Yea._" He croaks, his voice trailing off as he swallows loudly. "Yes. Yes she is. Really truly real." Appora tightens her arms around him, finally lifting her face and rubbing her cheek against his.

_"You- you're," _She was only able to whisper, her voice sounding like metal scraping across asphalt, and the gentle dialect of Gallifrey moved across her tongue like a forgotten song. The Doctor went stiff, holding his breath as his hands spasm. She tried to speak their langauge softly into his ear again, barely audible as they held each other.

_"You're late."_

He was still for a moment, leaning over her before a powerful quake went through him. Then the Doctor suddenly started to laugh, the sound becoming more maniacal as his shoulders shake. He got louder until finally he was unable to stop himself, lifting Appora off her feet with a shout, both of their hearts thundering loudly.

Appora squeals as he twirled them around, their minds buzzing in union. He's cheering, a smile threatened to rip his face in two.

"A Time Lord! She's a Time Lord! She's real! Of course she is, Barzzon only collects the best doesn't he! Oh this is brilliant! Just brilliant!" He cackling as they spin, his eyes suspiciously wet as he plants her back on the ground, hugging her close again, a kiss to her hair.

"OH YES!"

"That's great!" The woman behind them is laughing too, just as excited by the news. She squeals, clapping her hands together. "There you go! I told you not to give up, didn't I tell you! Somewhere someone's out there and here she is!" She's laughing, and he's laughing, and Appora is clinging as the Doctor brings a hand up to rub against her temple.

The gesture is small, but it's one she hasn't felt since childhood.

It was glorious.

He's grinning, his eyes very bright as his mind pokes back, wanting access to everything she had hidden in her head. She gave him a trembling smile, giving all that she could. He's laughing happily, yanking her back into a hug.

They stay like that for a while, as if he is reassuring himself of her existence, and her of his.

"Don't want to break in," The woman hurries, trailing off as she stepped closer. "but we might want to get going. There's still a crazy kidnapping billionaire out there. Might want to hit the road?" The Doctor leans back and Appora can finally see the woman's face, the red head smiling cheeky down at her.

"Ah." The Doctor grunts, taking Appora's hand, the look of adoration still beaming down at her. "Good point."

Then the woman pushes her way past, throwing the Doctor to the side. He squawks as he flails, tripping over his own feet.

"Hi! I'm Donna. Donna Noble, from Earth." She chirps, holding out a hand for her to shake. Appora just stares at the offered appendage as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. "The idiot over here is the Doctor. Don't mind him, he's just a bit clingy."

He sputters before huffing, running a hand through his hair. He's grumbling as he pulls a device from the inside of his coat, setting it on the right mode. He gives Appora one last long glance before turning around, and she nods as the Doctor quickly gets to work on the three downed androids of the floor, wrapping her arms around herself.

Her head feels heavy, the buzz of the Doctor's mind drowning out the rushing blood in her ears. She can't stop the frantic shivering that was taking over, her muscles trembling almost painfully as her chin shakes, unable to make a sound.

"So what now space man?" Donna spoke up, putting a comforting hand on Appora's elbow. She jumped at the touch, staring wide eyed at the human.

"Easy. Get out of here, take a nice trip on the universal transmitter and back to the TARDIS we go!" He rips something out from the androids chest, the blinking orange boxes small in his hand as he flashes his sonic over them. He stands up straight before turning back to the women.

"That's the plan?" Donna raises an eyebrow, "Just head back the way we came?"

"Yep."He threw another orange box at her and Donna yelps, barely catching it. "Not too difficult."

"You mean the universal transmitter in the mansion. That thing we came here on?" Donna's eyes narrow, a hand on her hip as the Doctor walks back to Appora. "The one in the middle of a robot army? _That transmitter?"_

"Oh yes." Slipping a box into her hand, the Doctor slowly curls Appora's fingers around the third box. "Just hold onto this. Don't let it go." His voice is calm again, and she looks between his warm hand covering her own, and his face. The air felt thick as she gulped, and her lungs burned as the Doctor searched her eyes.

The Doctor squeezes her fingers, his bright eyes staring into her very soul as she shivers. She finally nods and he gives her a reassuring smile, kissing her hair again. Then he turns, the combination of fury and cold glee in his eyes making him look absolutely chilling.

"I think it's about time we visited our ever helpful Warden." His voice is like ice, sharp and deadly soft.

* * *

The end. Of chapter two anyways!

**A/N:** Yeah! It's done! Fiiiinally. Thank you so much for reviewing you guys! Your responses were awesome and I really appreciate everyone who took the time to write a review! I will always enjoy people taking the time to read small little OC stories, even after all this time and so many out there. All of you are just wonderful!

AxidentlGoddess: You read them both?! Holy smokes, that's incredible! (blush) Thank you! You really think they are interesting after only one chapter? Wow! I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe every two but no promises unfortunately. Sometimes the chapter take forever to write and I just can't post them if I don't like 'em.

Femkemarise: I'm glad you like Appora, I wanted to write the opposite of the usual broken girl in a cage, but still believable for someone in her position. Hopefully I can pull it off. :D

Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead: ... Uh. Well, uh, crap. Sorry, but I'm addicted to cliff hangers (Seriously. It's really bad, send help) so get ready for a crap ton more.

evilpinklolli: Hehe, it was kind of creepy wasn't it?

woundedowl: So there we go! Another finished chapter, all neat and redone a million times! So, how did I do, better than last time?

Appora: Seriously? I thought Twilight was more interesting than this.

Doctor: (huff) I do not _cackle._

Donna: Oi! I am not that sassy! Who are you basing this character off of?! My mother?!

Dalek: THE DALEK RACE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THE NEED OF HUGGING.

woundedowl: Why am I even asking you people?

Alright, please REVIEW and tell me what you think? Good. Bad. Ugly fuggly? What do you like, and what might I need to change?

Onwards to chapter Three!


	3. You Can't Have Her

**A/N**: First thing first- This chapter is Looooooooooooooong. It just kept going and going and going... and then going and going and going (you get the picture) I don't know what more to say, other than Holy snitch! If this isn't received well I'm never ever EVER doing this again. Scouts honor that I will stay well below 7000 words if nobody like this. This took _weeks_ to write, literal weeks!

Hello! It's the next chapter everyone! Alright so, it's chapter three (Which I have finally finished. THANK YOU GOD) so let's do this. I'm keeping the show on the road and now that Appora has met the Doctor and Donna, now it's onto the big escape! It's a long chapter, like really really really long. Much longer than I'm usually comfortable with, so I debated for awhile if I should have just cut this in half and post the other half later after using a terrible cilff-hanger. Then I finally sucked it up and said what the hell. Be happy, because I was planing on keeping one half of this from you guys for another month.

So to be clear, we know the Doctor can be a lovable travelling pacifist who rather see a celebration of life and make a witty joke somewhere inbetween. Yes yes, we know this. But we also know that he is not someone to be messed with. He's the Oncoming Storm, the man with darkness, with burning anger and chilling vengeance and unstoppable power. You can be the Doctor friend or you can be the Doctor's enemy. So yes, this is going to be fun to write.

(Shiver)

This is the warning everyone. This chapter has mentions of abuse, crippling emotional stunting, violence, death threats, alien cursing, explosions, evil evil people, and terribly murky schemes. Be ready and don't say I didn't warn you.

Actually, I might have to change the rating from T to M... ah crap. I'll worry about that next chapter (shrug). Oh well.

Summary: She was just a rare pet of a rich collector, never stepping out of her cage, a library without any doors or windows. Her entire life is controlled, watched, and her only company were the countless books they give her. But she dreamt of one day seeing the sky. Then he came. The most terrifying man in the universe. The Doctor.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have a Beta yet, which is probably a bad thing. I'm also writing this on my phone which is just... ugh. So yes unfortunately, there will be spelling mistakes and grammatical errors no matter how hard I try. And no, nope nothing. I still own nothing at all. And yes, I'm starting to feel harassed by having to remember such a depressing fact all the time.

Chapter three- You can't have her

* * *

The sudden white light that takes over her vision is brighter than anything she's ever experienced. It's blinding, painfully taking away her vision and leaves her rubbing black spots out of her eyesight. Her stomach plummets and she stumbles, suddenly extremely nauseous.

"Just a quick localized jump, nothing fancy!"

"_What_-" She squeaks, her voice like blades against her throat and she's tugged forward, a tight hand wrapped around her wrist. She almost trips over her feet and she's stumbling, her eyes finally focusing on the sight of the Doctor's back as he drags her forward.

She trips multiple times, the ground different under her feet and without shoes her toes curl from the cold grated metal. The dramatic temperature drop is uncomfortable and she can't think for a moment. They're running, down endless corridors with hundreds of numbered doors as her eyes dart around frantically.

Room 302654.

Room 301652.

Room 301650.

The Numbers went on and on, the letters carved into metal lit bright green and seemingly stretching on for miles. The ceilings were stories high, bright spotlights above their heads and a low loud hum was in the air, the sounds of large fans and air blowing overwhelming.

"Got to run better than that! This is a top of the line automated religious security system, they're going to catch on that you're not in your room in, oh if I had to calculate a quick guess, three minutes!" The Doctor shouts over the noise, yanking on her wrist again.

She lifts her legs higher, trying her best not to trip over the metal grates, running as fast as she possibly can as she's dragged by the bigger Time Lord.

What?

Where was she?

Where was her library?

"Just back the way we came." Donna is panting in a sing-song voice, glaring over her shoulder at the Doctor. "You never said anything about a time limit!"

What?

"Three minutes! Donna focus! Body moving feet running, move!"

"Oi I'm gonna smack you!" Donna gives him the dirtiest look she can manage as they sprint down the hall and he has the decency to grunt, rolling is eyes.

What?

They finally round the first corner, down another identical corridor when it finally hits her, and Appora's mind screeches to a blinding halt. She comes to an abrupt stop, ripping her hand from his grasp as she freezes in the middle of the hallway.

She can't breath, her throat closing as her lungs constrict and she curls away from them, her eyes darting around frantically even though she can't seem to focus on anything in particular.

It's too much. It's far too much.

Where? Where was her library? Where was it?

_Where where where where?_

"No! We do not have time for that!"

The cool touch against her temple jerks her back into her body and suddenly she can feel again. Her hearts are pounding quickly, her skin cold and clammy as she shakes and she's finally aware that she was holding her breath. Her eyes are wide, wild and panicked as she takes a desperate gasp of air, her lungs burning as she hyperventilates.

The Doctor is right next to her face, his eyes piercing her own as the hallway spins. She can feel him, the searing chill gabbing deep, buzzing away in a desperate attempt to calm her down.

"It's alright. It's okay!" He loudly coos, pulling her rational thoughts forward while pushing the panic deep and away from the surface. It's artificial, a complete contrast to her real consciousness but she can't fight him as he forces her down. The buzz of the Doctor's determination is overpowering.

"Doctor!" Donna hisses, looking behind them, "We have to go!"

Appora takes another desperate breath as the ceiling changes, yellow light flooding the hallway as Donna yelped, and a siren goes off and the Doctor's face turns grim. He brings their foreheads together as he slips her orange box out of her hand and into her dress pocket, and he rubs the back of her head as he tries to calm her down.

"You can do this. I promise you, you can do this. Come on." The buzz of his thoughts are loud as she tries to comprehend, tries to find something to latch onto as her fingers curl tightly around his coat.

This wasn't good. She couldn't think. She can't understand what she should do.

"It's alright. Just focus on me, just me." He nudges her with his head and she does, focusing on his wants on his needs from her instead of the terrifying panic. She nods back as she takes another breath, slower and deeper now as she stares back with his determination flooding her mind.

"I've got you." His hand is around her wrist, tight and overwhelmingly powerful.

_"You've got me._" She echoes, her voice absolutely awful and he nods, brushing her temple with his thumb before squeezing her wrist with his other.

"Now run."

He's pulling again and this time she doesn't resist, following right behind him as the sirens blare, and they bolt down the corridor.

"You said three minutes. That was not three minutes!" Donna hisses as she pants, and Appora is trying desperately to keep up. Donna glares as the Doctor takes another corner at full speed. "Who taught you how to count?!"

"It was just an estimate!"

"Yea well so's your driving!"

"Focus!" The Doctor snaps as he tugs Appora up again after she trips, and he shoots her a quick once over before focusing on her bare feet. He looks between her and the room numbers as they pass into another hallway, and this time the walls have different doors, larger and numberless.

They finally make it to the end of the hall, all three of them out of breath as the sirens blare, and there is a smaller light above their heads blinking rapidly.

"Where now?" Donna's panting as the Doctor looks around, and Appora is gasping for breath, sweat drenching her dress.

She's never run like this. Never.

There are four large doors on every side, and as the Doctor decides which way to go next Appora tries to collect herself. The Doctor glanced at each one with a critical eye, his grip around her wrist tight to the point of uncomfortable, so Appora decides to focus on that. She no longer paid attention to her surroundings, she couldn't, not if she wanted to continue thinking.

Panic bad.

Breathing good.

"We'll have to improvise now." He frowns as he looks at the door to the furthest left, quickly pulling them to it. "This way."

"Do we still-" Donna tries to get closer, stepping to his side as he places his hand on the door scanner. It slides open with a snap and they yelp, jumping back.

A large red android is standing right behind the entrance, its bright yellow optics staring down and a hand outstretched crackling with electricity.

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY. ALL UNAUTHORIZED-"

The Doctor quickly slapped his hand over the scanner again and the door snaps shut.

"_Never mind."_ He squeaks before clearing his throat, taking a step back while pushing Appora further behind him. "We'll go this way."

Appora yelps as a snap sounds behind them and they whirl around, only to see another door opening. She gasps as the Doctor chokes, quickly pulling her behind him, the same red android now standing in the other doorway.

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY. ALL UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORMS MUST BE ELIMINATED."

Another door opens, than another and another. All four entrances now with androids standing at attention.

The Doctor and Donna back up the way they came, both with an arm around Appora as the androids take a step into the hallway at the same time, their hands glowing menacingly. Appora gasps as they turn, coming closer and the Doctor pulls her farther behind him, shielding her from view.

"Alright new plan."

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY. ALL-"

"Run!" He shouted and their off, turning tail as fast as possible. Dragging would be putting it lightly now as he pulls her along, and the Doctor doesn't look back as they ran for their lives.

Appora let's out a shocked squeal as a beam goes off right above their heads, the arched spray of electricity exploding as it burned the wall. Donna screamed, ducking her head as the androids continue to fire off, aiming to kill.

Appora looks back at the pursuing droids marching in lines as they continued to whistle their warning, and the Doctor takes the next left, pulling both her and Donna into the narrow hallway.

"Come on! This way!"

They make it half way down the hall when more doors snap open, more androids stepping out and blocking their path. The Doctor grunts and spins around, an arm around her shoulder.

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY. ALL UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORMS MUST BE ELIMINATED."

They were surrounded, the exit blocked by four more.

Oh no. No no no no no.

Appora cries out a few choice curse words in Sycorate as she hides in the Doctor's coat, burying her face into her shoulder as they back up to the wall.

"What now!?" Donna yelps, both of them glancing between the androids in front and behind them. "Do something!"

The Doctor yanks his screwdriver out from his coat pocket, quickly flicking it to the wall behind them. "On it!"

There is a spray of sparks beside them as they ducked down and the Doctor quickly flashes his sonic over a certain panel, an audible click heard over the electric explosions. He's growling and Appora tenses, feeling his anger.

"A bit of a short cut!" He shouts before he slams his knee hard against the wall. The panel flies off, slamming back into the vent before falling into the black abyss hidden underneath it.

Donna gasps, already seeing where he was going with his so called 'new plan'.

"This is what you call a short cut!?" She hisses as she glances back, the androids still getting closer.

The Doctor moves his grip, no longer holding her shoulder but instead wrapping an arm around Appora's waist. She gasps, clawing at the front of his suit as she stares in wide eyed horror at the man sized hole the Doctor uncovered.

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY."

"The core ventilation system, expands the entire facility! The artificial gravity matrix should go right through it!" He's looking back, grunting as he grabs Donna's wrist. She shrieks, shaking her head vehemently.

"Should!? No! Oh no! No I refuse to do this! This is-"

**Boom**

Appora screams as an explosion goes off right next to her, a searing sting cutting into the side of her face and the Doctor yells, ducking her further under his arm. He whirls around, a panicked look of terror and outrage etched across his face.

"Donna there is something you need to know!" He's shouting frantically as more explosions go off and Donna is screaming too, taking a step closer to the hole.

"What!?" She shrieks, spinning around to look him dead in the eye.

He doesn't hesitate to push her right into the hole.

She's screaming as she falls out of sight and the Doctor isn't far behind, throwing them both in without another glance back. A hand almost wraps around Appora's shoulder, instead ripping her dress as she falls forward and she lets out a wail as they plummet through the darkness. She squeezes her eyes shut, bracing for impact as the Doctor yelps.

Thump

There was a sharp pain in her head, then nothing.

* * *

Appora gasps as she comes around, the Doctor yanking her up into a sitting position as her vision spins.

The room they landed in was small, barely big enough to stand up in and it was extremely dark. Tiny red lights were blinking on the sides of the wall, barely making anything visible, and the different tunnels surrounding them looked just as deep and forbidding. There was a constant sound of air blowing through the vents that vibrated the walls and Appora shivers at the chill.

She blinked off the dizziness and she can see the Doctor sitting next to her, searching her face frantically through the dark as he inspects the large gash on her cheek. She squeaks and he scowls, rubbing a thumb against the blistered skin as she flinches away with another yelp.

"_St-stop it._" She whispers in Gallifrenian, her voice cracking painfully as the words were harsh against her throat, and she tries to push his hand away. But he doesn't stop, instead trying to whip away the blood and dust in an attempt to help. "_Please, that hurts."_

Donna is groaning a few feet away, laying face down. She slowly lifts her head as she blows the hair out of her face with a scowl, and the Doctor glances between them nervously.

"See." The Doctor's tense, his eyes gleaming through the dark as he wipes her skin with his coat sleeve before stumbling to his feet. He dusts off his clothes as he cracks a wary grin. "Nothing to worry about, everything's under control."

He holds a hand out for Appora as she tries to get up, and she grabs it as he lifts her to her feet easily. He then checks her over again, patting down her arms, back and stomach as Appora instinctually waves off the hand he tries to rub against her temple.

She's not willing to share her current distress from the pain in her jaw, just moving her mouth to speak had sent sharp stabbing agony down the side of her head. If he knew the amount of pain she was in he probably wouldn't be able to think straight either, a telepathic connection was not always a good thing to have.

She flinches back as he makes a move for her face again, eyeing him as she coughed up dust, and she was completely confused as he brought his screwdriver closer to her cheek.

"It's alright. I have to see, it's deep." His voice has that edge to it again as he tries to get closer but she backs up, shielding the side of her face with a hand as she nervously looks between the glowing device and his burning gaze. Donna stumbles to her feet behind them before limping over, groaning as she came up behind his back.

She then proceeded to punch him as hard as she could in the back of the head.

He lets out a shout as he stumbles, almost dropping his sonic and he spins around, looking at Donna in pained disbelief.

"Ow!" The Doctor yelps and Donna gives him a glare that threatens nothing less than a slow and painful death. ""What was that for!?" He pouts as he rubs frantically at the lump forming on the back of his skull.

"Never. _Ever_. Ever do anything like that again! Do you hear me, never!" She hissed and Appora jumped, looking between the two of them as Donna continues to advance towards the Doctor, pointing sharply as he brings his hands up, trying to fend her off. "Do not throw people into bottomless dark holes! Who does that!?"

"It worked didn't it?" He grumbles, rubbing his head an indignant scowl. "Did I mention the alive and not dead part?" Donna sneers with her hands on her hips.

"Great, wonderful. And how did falling into an endless pit stop them from following?" She huffs as she starts to dust herself off, still shooting him an unimpressed growl as she gives Appora a once over for herself.

"Are you alright?" Donna asks as she momentarily forgets her anger, taking notice of Appora's pales and sweaty face in the shadows, a bit of red smeared under her hand. Appora nods shakily, shying away from her worried hand.

"It was hunch." He was still grumbling as he watches Appora's reaction, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket as he rubbed his head with a pained expression. "The ventilation systems too narrow for security droids to walk through, and the artificial gravity is specialized to keep people alive, so jumping wasn't deadly. It's completely automated, controlled by the main computer. So..." He hissed as he trails off, looking around at the multiple passages.

"_So_, your first thought was jumping into an endless pit." She slaps him on the arm with a pained groan. "That's so you."

"Again, worked. Not dead. That's got to count for something." His eyes narrow as he scowls at her, positively pouting. "And stop hitting me!"

"Oh suck it up prissy pants."

The Doctor sent her one last look before turning back to Appora, holding out the dark blue handkerchief. "Here, hold this against it."

She hesitates before taking it, pressing it against her skin with a hiss as the soft cloth felt like needles against her blistered flesh. They glanced around the dark as the Doctor moved closer to Appora, and the surrounding multiple passageways went in every direction.

Donna groaned, running a hand through her hair nervously. "Ok then, which way space man."

"The core computer room will have its own directive, a separate system." He glances around before settling on the vent system with brown lights over it, unlike the others. "That one."

"Well let's get a move on!" Donna sighed in relief before stomping forward, still with a slight limp as she grumbled under her breath. Appora took a step to follow, only for the Doctor to catch her by the elbow, stopping her with the soft touch.

She turns back as the Doctor comes closer, and she can hear him buzzing pleasantly again as she looks between him and the nervous hand he was running through his hair. She watches in confusion and he glanced at her feet and his mind poked hers invitingly.

"Hold on, just a moment." He speaks up over Donna's mumbling and she freezes in place, frowning in confusion as she spun around. Both women watched as the Doctor suddenly starts to bend down.

"What, what now? What are you doing?" Donna watched the Doctor started to untie his shoes, slipping them off along with his socks, and she raised an eyebrow with an incredulous sound. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Compromising." He grunts as he places the shoes in front of Appora's bare feet and she tilts her head to the side, just as lost as Donna.

She tries to follow as the Doctor gives her an encouraging smile, and she pressed the cloth harder to her face as she leaned back. Her brows knit in confused worry as he stood back up, and she glances between the sneakers and socks, noticing right away that the dark brown shoes had laces.

"Put them on, they'll be big but it's better than the alternative. You're body's not use to these types of conditions." He gave her a quick nudge as she continued to hesitate, "Come on, you'll trip less."

_"Th... thank you."_ She cringed in english as the pain in her throat became unbearable, and she tugged on her dress sleeve with her spare hand as she trailed off, nervously looking around. "_But_..."

"What? What is it?" The Doctor was frowning again as she glanced at his now bare feet, biting her lip as she flushed at his confusion. She glances to the side, only to see Donna staring as well and she ducked her head down.

She had read millions of books. Wonderful beautiful books over millions of different topics. History, Science, math, agriculture, arts, and so very much more.

But learning how to make a knot was against the rules.

Her ears reddened as she avoided their eyes. She could slightly remember how to make simple ties from her childhood but it was so long ago, almost completely forgotten. She was sure if she were to try she would fail, and her face burned in embarrassment as she looked anywhere but at the Doctor.

_"I don't know_..." She murmured lowly, feeling suddenly extremely inadequate in front of a truly educated Lord of time.

The Doctor stops frowning, his face easing off into a blank mask as he tilts his head to the side with a hum. For a moment the tension returns to his shoulder, his eyes burning in the dark before he nods.

It seemed the Doctor didn't need the direct telepathic connection to figure out her plight. He dropped back down and without another word grabbed one of her feet as she yelped. He helps her into the socks, and she can't stop blushing in silent mortification as he then helps her with the shoes. He laces them up, knotting each without a complaint as she sputters incomprehensibly.

Donna is smiling besides them as Appora continues to sputter, and she's laughing softly as the Doctor stands back up. She reaches over to nudge him on the arm with a chuckle, grinning as the Doctor waved her off.

"Big softy."

"Shut up." He grumbles without any real bite, scratching his cheek before grabbing Appora's wrist again. He makes his way towards the tunnel and Donna scoffs, whirling around to walk behind them.

"Yea yea. Let's just get a move on before you try rolling her in bubble wrap and carry her everywhere."

"_Donna_."

* * *

They were walking through the vents for awhile, Donna holding up the rear as the Doctor pulled her along, and Appora didn't protest as the Doctor moved his hold from her wrist to her hand, intertwining their fingers. He was using his sonic for more light, the blue tip glowing brightly as they follow the specific path further into the facility.

Appora uses the silence to study the Doctor, examining him in every way she could.

He's wearing rather nice clothing under his long brown coat. A black pin-stripe evening suit with a dark red tie as though he just stumbled out of a fancy party, and without shoes he looked rather overdressed now. He was also very tall and lanky, but it somehow suits him even as he towers over her, the top of her head barely reaching his chest. His face is unique, with distinct features she couldn't easily forget and his hair was framed with those large, burning brown eyes that reminded her of the pictures of dignitaries in her history books. His hair is tousled and she can see how messy it is even in the dark, the chocolate brown color giving him a rather boyish feel.

She could only guess how old he was or what regeneration he might be, nothing really giving him away. Even his timelines were strangely a mess, so many loops and sidelines and even a few discontinued possibilities, just glancing at what he could or would be was giving her a headache.

He notices her staring, glancing back each time with a smile and he squeezes her fingers, and she ducks down. She was extremely conscious of her ragged appearance now, her hair knotted and her clothing ripped and dirty, and her nervous tic of smoothing out the crinkles of her dress occurs as she avoids his gaze. At least her jaw was starting to hurt less, the blistered skin numbing over as the bleeding finally stopped, so she dropped her hand and glanced behind her.

The human was just as interesting to see, her clothing somehow tight and loose at the same time. She was wearing dark leggings with her own pair of running shoes, her skirt just above the knee with a light green shirt tucked in around a large belt. She had a jacket that was covered in dust, her dark red hair tossed over her shoulder as she glanced around the tunnel just as interested in the surroundings as the Doctor. And even her timelines, which shouldn't be as hard to understand in comparison to a Time Lord, were almost as impossible to look through as well.

For the first people she had seen in over two hundred years, they were extremely fascinating.

"A dead end?" Donna spoke up incredulously as they reached the end of the tunnel, and Appora turned back around to see the same thing. "Well that's promising."

"It's not, look." The Doctor took a step closer to the wall, holding the sonic closer to illuminate the corners. The sharp edges curved inwards under the lights and the Doctor trailed a finger over it.

"What is it?" Donna came up beside him as Appora leaned forward, following the Doctor's finger as the outline of a door became more obvious.

"It's a hatch, the overdock. The manual override for the main computer cooling vents goes through here." He nods as he glances at Appora who is looking between him and the door. "Leads right into the main center from here."

"Well that's good." The Doctor nods in agreement as Donna sighs in relief, and Appora backed off, giving the Doctor room to work.

"Hmm. I just have to get through the encoded locks and rewire a few things." He bent down, knocking against the door in specific spots as he flips through the settings on his screwdriver. "Shouldn't take more than a minute."

Appora took a couple steps back as the Doctor moved around, trying different corners of the door as he mumbled under his breath. She walked to the side and she looks around the darkness, only to jump as another arm wrapped around her.

She looked to the side to see the human smiling, the woman a head taller and far more mature than she was. She gave her a nervous tilt of her lips, looking between her hand around her arm and her kind eyes.

"I've got you. Just stay by me until he's finished alright?" She chirps and Appora nods, seeing no reason to protest the help, even from a stranger. After all she had followed them this far hadn't she? The two women turned back to watch the Doctor, and Donna raises an eyebrow as Appora flushed again.

"_I'm s-sorry, but_," Appora trailed off in embarrassment as she blushed, ducking down as her voice comes out as barely a whisper. Oh my, this was terrible. "_Uh, what.. What did you say your name..._" She whispers as Donna smiles, waving off her embarrassment with a lighthearted laugh as she squeezes her arm in comfort.

"It's fine. I'm Donna, Donna Noble." Appora nods back, trying to smile as she leaned back, but from the worried look Donna still gives her she must have managed to create something far from happy.

_"D-Donna_." She murmured before clearing her throat, trying again to give her a better smile. "_That's pretty_." It must have worked this time, because Donna seems to relax, giving her a more genuine nurturing grin.

"Thanks and don't worry." She nudges her and Appora blinks in confusion, glancing over at the Doctor and she grinned. "It might look like he doesn't have a clue, but that's just the way his face looks." Donna chuckles as she slowly nods.

"I have ears. I can hear you." The Doctor spoke up, not turning around as he worked but Appora could mentally hear him rolling his eyes.

"Oh just hurry up!" Donna snapped, huffing as she snaps her hair over her shoulder.

"Just a moment. I've almost got it." He grumbles, tapping away at the edges harder. "So demanding."

Donna looked ready to make a come back, her eyes narrowing as she opens her mouth with a witty reply on the tip of her tongue when she stops, her brows frowning in confusion instead.

She turned around to stare into the dark with a thoughtful expression, watching in silence as though she was waiting for something, and Appora followed her gaze. Donna didn't blink as she frowned more, her eyes darting around as the three of them fell into a silence, the only sounds were of the Doctor working on the door. Appora could feel her stiffen next to her as she glared, before Donna took a step deeper into the darkness that they had come from.

"Doctor, I think..." Donna spoke up as she stared down the vents, trying to see around the curved corner further away. "I think I might hear something."

"What was that?" The Doctor hummed, not looking up from his spot he was kneeling on the floor. "I'm almost done."

Donna narrowed her eyes as they stared out and she chewed on her lip, glancing over at Appora to find her doing the same, staring out in confusion. They glance at each other, confirming their suspicions.

"I said I might hear something." Donna tried again, speaking up as she turns back in worry.

"Probably just a mouse." He mumbled as he tapped.

"They have mice here?"

"No." The Doctor and Appora spoke at the same time, glancing at one another in surprise. Donna sighed dramatically, a hand on her hip as she huffed in annoyance.

"Then why would it be a mou-"

_Clack_

The Doctor froze as Donna spun around with a yelp.

_"_That's a big mouse!" She snaps as she pulls Appora behind her in worry.

"Donna." The Doctor is up and next to them in a flash, staring into the dark with a serious expression.

"You heard that right?"

"Donna." He held out a hand, his face like stone as he stared out. "Give me Appora. Appora come here."

"But-"

_CRACK_

They all jump, and the Doctor darts back to the door, already scanning as he tugs Appora with him. She squeaks in surprise at the suddenly rough treatment and Donna and him start moving around frantically.

"What was that!?" Donna hisses, taking a step back. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Donna freezes with a gasp as something large moves out from around the curved vent, still hidden in the dark, but whatever it is, it's large and leaning over as it comes closer. Donna sputters and a terrified chill runs down Appora's back and she squeezes the Doctor's arms for everything she worth. The shadow jerks with each step, walking with heavy movements.

When it finally comes completely around the corner, a large yellow optic snaps on, flooding the vent with light as it focuses on them. The outline of the red android is now visible and the large metal form bends over awkwardly, marching forward.

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY. ALL UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORMS MUST BE ELIMINATED."

"Doctor!" Donna's shrill squeal overtakes the room as the Doctor rams his shoulder into the door, his eyes just as panicked. "Open! Open it right now!"

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY."

"Doctor!" She screams as the androids hand raises, starting to glow.

"ALL UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORMS MUST BE ELIMINATED."

"It's stuck!" He yells as Appora yelps, the crackling of electricity buzzing through the air. Donna backs up with a shriek as the android fires off, the beam going off next to her, barely missing her head.

"What do you mean it's stuck!?" She snarled as she tries kicking the door and the Doctor rams his shoulder into it again. "Well unstick it!"

"I'm trying! The locking mechanism's jamming, I have to get it open manually!" He growls as he takes a step back before running into the door with a shout. It still didn't budge as he gasps, cringing in pain.

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY. ALL UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORMS MUST BE ELIMINATED."

"Doctor it's getting closer!" Donna gasps in horror and he tried again, grunting in pain as the metal refused to give way. "I thought you said they couldn't beam down here!?"

"I was obviously wrong wasn't I!" He snarls, slamming his entire side into the jammed door and Appora is shaking as the android fires again, repeating its warning as she stumbled to her feet beside Donna.

She fumbles as she stepped away from the door, glancing between the oncoming security and the two trying desperately to escape. Her mind burns, her chest pounding as a thousand possibilities stood in front of her.

Do nothing and they would die.

Do nothing and she would be alone.

Do nothing and she would go back to her cage.

It was an obvious choice.

She takes a few more steps back, towards the android and Donna notices, making a panicked grab for her before having to duck another round of electricity again. The Doctor squawks as she braces her shoulders, and she can feel the android only feet away.

She runs forward as fast as she can and slams into the door beside the Doctor with a loud crack, the sound of flesh hitting steel overpoweringly loud as she knocks the air out of her. Her ears ring and the room spins dangerously.

But the door flies open.

She falls forward on her hands hard, her weight braced on her palms and she gasps, and the Doctor was already up and pulling before she can get air again. She gasps as they run into a brightly lit hallway and she covers her eyes from the opposing glare.

This floor was a complete contrast from the vents, decorated as a stylish mansion. The floors were covered in pristine white carpets and delicate rugs and on the walls hung decorated expensive art. They passed a large aquarium full of large tropical fish before dodging around glass tables and furniture.

"ALL UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORMS MUST BE ELIMINATED."

"In here!" The Doctor snaps as he suddenly yanks her to a stop and she croaked, stumbling as he opened another door. He yanked the three of them in as the android down the hall continued to get closer.

He slams his hand across the door scanner before bringing up his sonic, exploding the modem as the door clicked shut. They back away from the door as Appora's eyes dart around the room, finding themselves in some sort of command station.

"Will that hold?" Donna gasps for breath, backing away from the door more as the Doctor runs a manic hand through his hair.

"Maybe." He nods, glancing at the computer system in the middle of the room.

**Bam**

The sound of metal striking against metal vibrates through the air and they jump, the Doctor pulling them both back.

"No." He snaps and spins to the door across the room, running as he hisses. "But it will give us time! I just need time!" The door he's now trying to unlock is very different, a large obviously pressurized lock holding it in place, and it was twice as large as any other they had seen.

"What's through there?" Donna runs up beside him, pulling Appora behind her by her hand.

**Bam**

"The control room. Get in there and we can get back to the planet!" He's fumbling, scanning the lock frantically as he looks behind them.

**Bam**

The other door across the room starts to shake as another android hits it and Donna and Appora spun around with a gasp, noticing now that all three doors into the room were shaking as they were continuously struck.

"Some good news would be great right now!" Appora nods frantically as Donna shrieks, backing up against the wall and taking her with her.

"Oh no. No no no no no!" He snarls, yanking on his hair as he spins back around, his eyes darting around wildly. "No!"

"That's not good news you idiot!"

His arm shoots out, ripping Appora from Donna's grasp. He presses her against the front of him as he pushed her back hard against the wall, covering her with his body as he wrapped his arms around her, and she clings to him as tightly as possible.

**Bam**

**Bam**

"Do something!"

He tries again, running his sonic over the door multiple times, panic starting to take over as he tries punching it in the end. He hisses, shaking his hand in pain as Appora flinched back from his rage.

"I'm trying!" He yelled, kicking the door.

"Well try harder! You got the last stuck one open!"

"It's dead bolted, I can't open it!"

**Bam Bam Bam Bam**

He spins around, his eyes pitch black as the remaining color drains from his face.

One of the doors finally gave way, slamming to the ground in a spray of sparks.

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY. ALL UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORMS MUST BE ELIMINATED."

No sooner did one fall did the others, androids filing into the room faster than ever, more coming in after the other. Donna screamed as the Doctor presses Appora hard against the wall, curling his body completely around her.

"Doctor do something!" Donna screams as she claws at his arm in panic, the glowing hands getting progressively closer. "Do something!"

"INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED WITH EFFICIENCY."

"I can't!" He screams over Donna as he curls closer to the ground, covering Appora's head as she starts to sob, her lips trembling as tears drenched her face.

"Use your screwdriver thing! Just do something!" She cries out over the android's message and she presses herself closer to the ground, trying in vain to back up more. Their faces glow under the light of the metal hands and she shrieks in fear. "_Doctor_!"

"_Please_." Appora sobs into the Doctor's neck, pressing herself as close as she could as pure panic finally overcame their minds, and the Doctor's mind roared in resistance, howling.

"No!"

Then there was silence.

For a second no one moved, bracing for impact.

Donna finally cracked open an eye, only to squeal loudly.

A glowing hand was only a hair away from her face, the crackling glow heating her skin as she turned her face to the side as she tensed completely. The Doctor looked up next, quickly tilting his head to the side and away from the metal hand resting dangerously close to his throat, and his eyes dart back and forth around the room in panic as everything remained still.

"_W-What?_" Donna squeaked as she shivers, still too afraid to move. "What's happening? Doctor what's happening?"

The Doctor's mouth moves soundlessly, unable to form a thought as he continues to hold Appora down against the wall. She whimpers, cracking an eye open as the Doctor refuses to budge and she claws at his waist and bites her tongue until it hurts.

"I-I.." The Doctor swallows painfully, "I don't know. They've just... stopped?"

He takes his chance, snapping a hand out to wave in front of the android in front of him, and he shakes it inches away from the frozen optic. He scowls in angered confusion as it doesn't move, the now frozen android army around them still as if a switch as been flicked.

"What's happening?" He growled as he looked around frantically, still not understanding. "Why did they just stop?!"

"Did you do this?" Donna croaks in relief, leaning away from the wall as she lets out a shaky breath. "Because I will bloody kiss you mate."

"No. No it wasn't me, I didn't do this." He was speaking so quick that Appora had to watch his lips, barely catching it. He looked over and let out a chocked gasp, flailing as he made a desperate grab for her. "Donna what are you doing!?"

Donna was walking forward, stepping closer to the androids with an arm out to poke it in the chest. The Doctor made a move to stop her but she was already out of reach, and he wasn't willing to move from his spot over Appora.

"Donna stay back!" He reached out again with a yell, "Just don't!"

"But look, they're not moving." She tilted her head, her face pale and sweaty as she moved a shaking hand closer still. "Why aren't they moving?"

Appora make a move to stand, shifting her weight to get a better look before a vice grip holds her waist in place, the Doctor's grip unmovable. He lets out a hiss and she freezes, and he shakes his head vehemently.

"No, no no." He croaks, giving her a pointed look, "Don't move."

Donna finally pokes one in the chest with a terrified gasp, jumping back to the Doctor's side even though they continue to stay frozen.

"Are you sure you didn't do this?" She turns to look at the Doctor, an expression of panicked worry etched across her features. The Doctor quickly shook his head, leaning back slightly to see around the android, glancing at the open doorways behind them.

"No. I told you it wasn't me." He starts, glaring out.

"SORRY, THAT'S JUST ME!"

A man's voice blares over the loud speaker above their heads and both the Doctor and Donna jerk back with a yelp, pushing Appora down on reflex. The voice chuckles nervously as the sound of someone rustling through clothes can be heard.

"Ah, I must have pushed the wrong button! One moment, sorry!" The voice was quieter this time as the ceiling flashed a familiar green, and all the androids dropped their hands ant once, shifting back into the waiting position. Donna and Appora yelp as the Doctor flinched, still not moving from his place above her as his shoulders tensed again.

He finally moved slightly, pulling Appora further to her feet as he held her arms in a death grip, still not letting her see out.

Through one of the open doorways on the other side of the room a very cheerful man gallivanted in.

"Hello again!" he chirps, waving enthusiastically at the three of them, another pair of white androids behind him. "Hello hello!"

She thought the Doctor was rigid before, dear gods. She yelps as the hands around her arms suddenly tightened painfully, and she cringes as the Doctor moved closer to block out the rest of her view like an impenetrable wall.

He was buzzing, loudly. So loud that Appora had to clench her jaw, her mind pounding in protest to the mental backlash that the Doctor's dark thoughts were causing.

"It's you." Donna murmurs, glancing around the room again at the unmoving droids. "Did.. you do this?"

"Yes and really hello! Making it his far, extraordinary!" He laughs heartedly, the sound joyous as he walked closer. "I'm sorry for the welcome committee, they don't get much practice up here you see."

The Doctor must have sent him a rather harsh look as he pointed his sonic in his direction, because she can hear the man back off.

"Now now now, No need for such drastic actions." He holds up a hand in surrender as the Doctor continues to point, and the two men stare each other down. The man cracked a handsome grin as he took another step forward.

"Come now. I'm running a ligament business here and you lot are threatening my customers?" He walked into the middle of the main room with a happy whistle, his cane taping loudly with each step. He pats one of the android on the shoulder, brushing off some imaginary dust as he hummed. "You're acting like a bunch of thugs, don't make me have to recalibrate your systems."

"Barrzon." The Doctor's voice is calm, not a hint of aggression in it as he refuses to lower his sonic. But Appora could feel the shimmering heat in his head, his hand tight around her as his joints creaked, holding back.

She could feel his chilling rage, his ever encompassing anger chipping away at her mental walls like claws.

"Doctor John Smith! Or is it just _the Doctor_ now?" He chuckles, tapping his cane jokingly as he glances over, giving Donna a pleasant wave. "And his ever beautiful assistant, the human Donna. That _is_ your name isn't it?"

Appora glances over to see Donna as she curls a hand around the Doctor's coat, seeing the other woman scowling as she glares darkly ahead. The man just continued to chuckle lightly.

"Well, it is a surprise to see you both here, surely." He sighs as if he was tired, running a hand over his chin. "You've come a long way from my sea side home all the way up to the moon. Now how did you accomplish that?"

Appora knew that voice. She had heard it before hundreds, no _millions_ of times over Mella's comm system and she jumped as she finally remembered who this was. She knew this man.

That was the Warden's voice.

It was the Warden.

Her head jerks up over the Doctor's shoulder with a muffled gasps, peering out in shock. The Doctor notices immediately, tugging on her arm to try to stop her. But she won't, she can't stop.

_She needed to see._

The man standing on the other side of the room was tall, extremely so, and he was at least a foot taller than the Doctor. And he was blue.

His skin was a deep shade that had a natural gleam, his hair silver and styled in a short professional cut. It was combed to the side to give him a somewhat bachelor air, his crips black tuxedo night suit tailored just right, and the metallic cane he held in his left hand gave his image a bit of a flare, his polished shoes contrasting his skin. He had large sliver rings on his fingers, and on the right side of his face he had some sort of computer integrated to his skin, a green light blinking by his temple.

She knew his species, she had read of it before many times. He was most certainly a Lobotov. It was a race from the wealthy planet called Yana, a level eight settlement in the thirteenth sector galaxy. They were a well known race throughout the universe, noted for their rich resources and highly treasured culture. Yes, she knew his species, his history.

The Warden has a kind smile, his gray eyes aged and seemingly pleasant.

She didn't need to be told that this was him. She knew, this was her owner.

"Well, it is so nice to speak in person again. We weren't able to talk much during the party earlier, and it seems we have a lot to discuss." He taps his chin again, humming as though he was thinking of something very interesting. "You're most certainly not a broker from New New York Wall Street. Pretending to be someone at my party, I bet your name isn't even John Smith is it? Don't have a cent to your name, let alone _human_ in origin."

"Sorry, just a traveling homeless man." The Doctor continues to stare without humor as he leveled his sonic at his face, still glaring as he kept his voice somehow completely even. "And you're not much of the caring humanitarian you parade around as."

"That's rude!" Barrzon gasped, a hand over his stomach. "Come, we have to talk. After all, you're the first Time Lord I've ever seen wondering around the universe! You're absolutely magnificent, a wonderful rare event." He takes another step closer, waving his cane with a smile as Donna bristled.

"You stay away from us!" Donna snarled, raising a fist. "We've got nothing to say to someone like you." She snapped, trying to burn him with her eyes.

"Oh. Well that might make this complicated. How are we supposed to come to an agreement if no one's willing to listen." He sighs, looking over at the Doctor. "Those eyes of yours, you seem tense? How about you lower your sonic device and discuss this over dinner, maybe some nice drinks? I take it my overbearing security isn't helping?"

Barrzon brings a hand up to the side of his face, tapping the blinking green light on his temple with his pleasant smile still in place.

The android's optics all turned green, lowering their hands in unionized before moving back, making a large circle around the room as they gave the four of them more room. The Doctor lowered his sonic in surprise and Donna moves further away from the wall nervously as the androids turn their optics away.

"There, better?" He waves his hands in a show, showing them the bottoms of his hands in a sign of peace. "I don't want to antagonize you, I've read so much about you Doctor." The Doctor stiffens again, scowling as he moved his hand to grip Appora's hand tightly.

"Enough of your games." He snapped, standing at his full height as he glared down the politician.

"Hmm." Barrzon trailed off, opening his mouth to say something more before the Doctor cut him off.

"How many people have you locked away?" The Doctor snaps, his jaw clenched as his eyes burned, and his words are like acid as he hisses out his anger. "How many lives have you taken and destroyed?"

Barrzon visibly deflates, rolling his eyes to one side as he taps the device on his face again with a disappointed sigh.

"Oh don't be so _overdramatic_. I'm a politician, not some sort of mastermind criminal you're trying so desperately to make me out to be." He scoffs, waving off the accusation with a casual hand and a tap of his cane, patting his stomach again. "And I'd hardly call any of them _people_."

He knew what he was doing, of course he did, and his sly smirk confirms it as Donna visibly bristles, hissing as he points an accusing finger at the man.

"First the Ood and now this guy?" She snarls as she turns her chin up in disgust, her eyes burning as she growls darkly. "You make me sick!"

"I don't lobotomize them that would harm the product! They spend their entire lives in my system and are well taken care of! This is an exhibit not a prison." He grumbles, snapping as he's highly offended by Donna's comments. "They are kept safe and happy until they are either exchanged or expire naturally. I oversee every major project and the pieces understand only what is allowable. They're no different from cultured plants really."

"They're people!" Donna snaps, losing it at the man's care free attitude over the whole thing. "People you've thrown in cages!"

The Doctor's hand is painful and Appora bites her tongue, sure she will have a bruise later. He's barely breathing as his hand tightens around his sonic, and she can almost see the darkness emitting from him, his mind swallowing her fear and replacing it with crippling anger.

"Come now, Just look at the one behind your back sir Doctor. You call one of my many pieces a person?" He raises a brow before snorting, and Donna looks ready to throw something. "Hardly."

"Then explain it, because I really don't understand." The Doctor's voice is cold and Donna stops at the sound of it.

The politician grins, spinning his cane before pointing it in the Doctor's direction, the polished silver tip gleaming as he chuckles again.

He's clearly focused on Appora, and she freezes as they make eye contact.

She can't breath.

The Doctor moves in font of her with a deep exhale, his breath like a snarl and Donna steps to his side as well, blocking Barrzon from her.

"Leave her alone." It was a steady sentence and the Doctor neither raises his voice nor changed his temper, but his three words held more threats than she had ever thought possible.

"You stay away from her." Donna hissed, clenching her fist at her sides as she glared. "You take one step closer and I'll deck you, you understand?"

Instead of looking deterred in the slightest Barrzon grinned brighter, laughing loudly as Donna and the Doctor's backs went rigid.

"Still so rude! I've done nothing to deserve this. Everything number three-o-one four five eight understands is a testament to my programs." He laughed again, running his hand through is hair in indignant frustration.

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Donna spat, grabbing Appora's free hand as she started to breath again, her face pale and she tried to think. "Her name is _Appora_."

"I'll call her whatever I please, seeing how I own her." Barrzon shot back without hesitation, not even taking Donna statement into consideration. "This isn't your precious freedom aspiring solar system, what I'm doing is completely legal in this sector. There are owners and then there are those that are owned, unlike most people I just happen to ship in my possessions. She's been in my system for a very long time and it's easier to remember them by their numbered room. Less languages I have to deal with."

He spun around, leaning over the computer console as he typed quickly. "Just look!"

A screen appears above their heads and Donna jumps, the Doctor remaining still as he watched, his face a blank mask as he continues to hide Appora. An image flickers to life in the air, the screen moving as data compiled next to it.

It was a video of a nine year old little girl, huddled in a corner with an android standing over her. Barrzon sighs as he turned around, pointing up at the screen with an expectant look.

"She speaks because I've taught her how, she understands emotions and discipline, the correct behaviors because I have taught them. She is kept in pristine environments that are fitted to her individual needs and only perfect prolonged health is allowable. The only difference she has to a few others is she's alone. By the time I was able to come in possession of one, the planet was already time locked." He stood up straighter as he tugged on his suit, clearly proud of his achievements and Donna can't figure out which scene is more terrifying. A man proud of such things, or the frightened child shown above.

Appora looked up, seeing herself as she curls her fingers tighter around the Doctor's hand, and the Doctor's knuckles are already white as he squeezes her hand until it hurts.

"She's been conditioned past the point of her species, past the point of her individuality. She may look like you Doctor, bleed like you but she is as much a wild Time Lord as your human assistant."

The Doctor still hasn't looked away from the screen, his eyes like ice as he watches the frightened glances the younger Appora keeps giving the screen, the android leaning even closer.

"You're mad." Donna croaks, standing by Appora's side, and she can't bare to look at the screen any longer. Barrzon seems to understand her distress to some degree, humming as he pushes another button, turning off the display. He sighs as the Doctor looks back down at him, his brown eyes burning dangerously.

"I'm certainly not. Really I'm just running a business Miss Donna." He sighs again as neither comment and he tries again to get them to see in his perspective. "It's no different from the zoo programs you have back on Earth. You could understand this if you just tried."

"I won't." Donna croaks, looking away. "Someone like you, I hope I never do."

Barrzon raises an eyebrow at that statement, and he runs a hand across the device on his face as another thought flashes through his eyes that makes him brighten again. The Doctor notices immediately, tensing as he took a step forward. Barrzon chuckles lightly, tapping his cane as he stepped away from the computer.

"Might an example help?" He smiled brightly and Doctor sneers.

"Stop it." The Doctor lets out a dark exhale, the sound like a growl as Appora freezes in horror, fear binding her in place as the Doctor glares him down. "Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't you dare." Barrzon doesn't seem to notice his comment, trying to glance behind his back to see Appora.

"Number Thee-o-one four five eight?" He chirps, raising an expectant brow.

"Barrzon I said don't!" He snaps louder as Donna grabbed Appora's arm and she clawed the Doctor's hand in fear.

"Bad girl, you're been incredibly bad." He tapped his can twice, loudly thunking it against the carpet underneath them as he tilted his head to the side. His voice lowers as the smile slipped off his face and his posture changed, looming over the three.

"Now sit." He snaps darkly.

Appora sits.

She falls to the ground as her legs give out and the Doctor stumbles back as she almost takes him down with her. Donna squawks as she tries to pull her up on reflex but Appora stares blankly ahead as the Doctor spins around, searching her face desperately.

"Appora!" Donna yelps, trying again to pull her up. "What, what's going on?"

"She's completely integrated." Barrzon spoke up over their panic and the Doctor tried to tug her to her feet again, still getting no response. Appora could finally able to see the Warden clearly from her place on the floor. "Every thought is created by my rehabilitation programming. It's training, like a normal animal in a zoo."

He brings a hand up, snapping his fingers loudly.

Appora closes her eyes as she takes a desperate gasp of air, absolutely trembling.

"Now get up." Barrzon barks and she shot up, stumbling as her legs quakes and Donna wraps her arms around her, trying to help.

The Doctor snarls, spinning around as he points his sonic, burning rage focusing outwards as his mind spirals dangerously. Appora groans as her minds throbs, the pure intent in the Doctor's actions make her already overwhelmed mind crumble even more.

"ENOUGH!" He roars, his voice echoing through the room as his sonic whirls.

Barrzon pauses, raising another brow as he looks between the glowing blue device and the hate etched across the Doctor's features.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for." He sighs dramatically as he points his cane at the Doctor in the same way, mocking his aggressive stance. "A sonic device really, come on. Don't lose your demeanor sir Doctor. What exactly are you going to do with that?"

"To you?" The Doctor snarls darkly, "Nothing."

He flicks his arm to the right, pointing his sonic towards the wall and the high pitched whirl of the device changes pitch as the Doctor stares Barrzon down.

The side of the wall rumbled before slowing raising, revealing a window that expanded the entire length of the wall. Donna gasped as the three of them turned to look out into space and Appora didn't know what to think as she focused on the large green planet below.

The planet Yana was very beautiful, the green skies cloudy as it turned slowly, another larger gaseous purple planet just behind it. It had silver oceans and mountain tops peaking out from behind the clouds and there were three other moons circling the planet. A large space gate hung just outside the planet's outer atmosphere as smaller ships and satellites moved lazily across their view and Appora shuttered, never seeing another world before.

It was truly beautiful.

"It's a wonderful view, what did you have to pay for something like that?" Appora jumps as the Doctor personality somehow does a complete one eighty, his posture becoming visible calm again as his face returns to his previous blank stare. Appora glances between the planet and him as the mental link pounds desperately, and she brings a hand up to rub her head with a hiss.

The politician hesitates, unsure what to do against the Doctor as he lowers his sonic, looking away as he seemingly became more interested in the view than him. He frowned, looking out as well with a hum.

"More than you could even imagine." He frowned deeper as he tapped his facial device, leaning against his cane as he tried to steer the conversation back into his favor. "It's the most valuable estate in the entire orbit. But now, I must get to-"

"Oh no!"

Appora and Donna jumped as the Doctor cut him off with with a snapped bark, and he finally moved away from them, closer to Barrzon.

"No no no, no more of that! No more grand speeches, I've had enough speeches to last a lifetime!" He sighed mockingly as he ran his hand through his ruffled hair. "I get it, you're just the bad misunderstood guy and I'm the one who's going to somehow stop you. And _blah blah blah blah_!" He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, scoffing as he turned back to look behind him at the girls. He wiggled his brows as he grinned, suddenly completely relaxed.

"Get a load of this guy, am I right?" Donna brows shot up as she looked at him incredulously, and Appora glanced between him and the Warden in even more fearful confusion.

"You serious right now?" Donna whispered in anger and the Doctor chuckled again, shrugging humorlessly.

"Well then." Barrzon leaned fully on his cane as he scowled, holding out a hand expectantly. "If that is all Doctor, might I have my inventory back and I'll let you go on your way." He snaps in irritation as the Doctor turns back to him, a grin splitting his face.

Appora grabbed the arm that Donna had around her, squeezing back as she pressed herself against her side. She shivered as the Doctor just smiled.

"Nah." He shrugged again as he straightened his tie, "I could do that, but it's not like you'll be keeping her for very long."

Barrzon scoffed back as his face twisted into a nasty scowl. "I hardly think there's much you can do about it." He snapped, taking a step back to stand next to his white androids as the Doctor just kept smiling. He seemed almost surprised by that, pointing at his ragged appearance.

"Me?" The Doctor gasped, "Oh no, not me. Me, no no no. I'm just a man with a little sonic backed into a corner. What could I do?" He chirps and Appora recoils from the Doctor's constant buzzing, the feeling making her queazy.

"I don't seem to be following." Barrzon snaps, glaring as he motioned his white androids closer. "Do you have a point in all of this, or can I get back to my desk?" He growls as his real personality starts to show, his once pleasant nature falling away to show the beast below.

The Doctor walks closer to the window, passing by the frozen droids with a whistle. He spins around, the glass inches away as he balanced on the heels of his feet.

"Now don't rush things. Like you said earlier, patience is a true virtue right? I'm getting there. Because you see Barrzon, I had some time on my hands while waiting to get Appora. Hours!" He chirps as Donna pulls them closer to the Doctor, glancing around nervously as she kept the other girl wrapped protectively in her grasp.

"All of that time just sitting in a room waiting for the right moment, trying to figure out what to do. You gave me time to think, to plan. Never do that, never."

"On man, I don't see it _Doctor_." Barrzon snapped, sneering as he tapped his temple. "What can one man do against me when I own half the galaxy?" His gray eyes glowered as he patted his stomach again, but his hands twitches nervously.

"For one?" The Doctor trails off, "You've got quite the black list for a business man, an entire hidden finance record for your little _legal_ hobby up here on the moon. It was hidden under a few things but I found it. You're very meticulous, keeping records of everything." He grinned darkly, flashing his teeth. "Which is good for me. Very very good."

The Warden stiffens and positively snarls, his lips pulling back to show his sharp teeth which gleamed under the lights.

"_Do not joke._" He hisses low as he leaned over, his stature that of a predator and Appora yelped, never seeing such a sight.

"Oh come on Barrzon, good chap where's your sense of fun? You were all jokes at the party!" The Doctor gasps mockingly. "All I did was make a simple twenty first reroute. I just had Donna make a phone call."

"A phone? Impossible, you can't get a signal out from here." He isn't joking anymore as he growls, clenching the top of his cane in his hand as the metal creaks under his grip.

"You wanna bet?" Donna snaps, standing up straighter as they stood by the Doctor's side once more.

"Yep." The Doctor pops the words, twirling his sonic as the dark edge returned to his features, his eyes darkening dangerously. He takes a set closer as he somehow towers over the taller man.

"You see Barrzon, while you might not see them as people, other's sure do." His voice went deep as he snatched Appora hand again, threading their fingers. "The lost princess and second to the throne of Abbrovori? Two children of the almost extinct Amazonian trees? I've met their aunt, she was a wonderful woman. And what about the fifty three presumed extinct lines from protected level eight and nine planets? That's forty nine sectors of supposedly dead children, over a thousand planets with over five hundred universally protected species?" He snarls and he pulls Appora closer, his fingers clenched painfully tight.

"The best of the best and rarest of the rare? You've been a very busy man Barrzon." Appora shivered at his tone, his words like ice as her owner hissed again and she tries to lean away.

"Doctor. What. Did. You. Do." He growled out each word, the light blinking at his temple flashing yellow as he slammed his cane down.

"Like I said, I just made a call. Just a message. You said earlier that everything you've done is legal right, so there wasn't any need to speak with the authorities. No, no no. I sent out the call to people much more _important_."

"Doctor!" Barrzon snarled, done with his games.

The Doctor laughed, _laughed_ and Appora shivered away from his touch as he burned.

"You really shouldn't let me talk like this, I've got got a gob you know!" He continued to laugh, not seeming to notice Appora's frightened glance as he licked one of his fingers, holding it up as he raised an eyebrow, humming. "And if I'm right, I just wasted enough time to watch the best part. And they should be showing up right about..."

The grin almost split his face as he bares his teeth.

"_Now_."

The entire moon station shakes, the floor suddenly buckling violently under their feet.

"What!?" Donna squawked as she grabs onto the Doctor who was grinning maniacally, giggling like mad as an dark glee flashed through his eyes, and Appora yelped as she ducked under his arm, hiding as he cackled. The androids in the room came back online as a couple fell to the floor, unable to get up as they rolled on their backs and the remaining turned towards the window.

Lights burst from behind the Doctor, behind the glass and they all had to cover their eyes as a low hum filled the room.

Barrzon stumbles as the tremors become worse, spinning around in horror as a dark outline appears to cast the light, blocking out the planet underneath it. Spotlights flood the room, darting around before focusing on Barrzon as he ducked down, an arm in front of his face as he gasps.

"UNIDENTIFIED UNITS ENTERING ORBIT. MULTIPLE OBJECTS SCANNED." The androids spoke in unison as their optics flashed yellow, raising cracking hands towards the light.

Appora gasps as the red spinning gears of a large cannon takes the place of the floodlight, pointed directly into the room as Barrzon stumbled back, trying to hide behind his droids. The large weapon of a ship spins right outside of the window and Donna sputtered trying to back up, only for the Doctor to grab her by the arm holding her in place.

The large ship finally moves back, shifting away from the room as the rumble of its engines shakes the air also.

Only to show the other hundred ships now behind it. Barrzon screams, falling to his knees as he drops his cane.

More spotlights fill the room, a few focusing on the three of them before darting to converge on the business man. The ships were giant, monstrous and of every shape and technological advancement. There were some that were larger than the moon station, bigger than the moon, and a couple that rivaled the large planet beneath them. Smaller, more agile ships and drones flew around the open gaps between ships, zipping past.

Not only were they swarming the moon, but the entire planet was surrounded and even more were coming in the distance. Ships clearly ready for battle were appearing in warp jumps and through the space bridge, flashing into orbit with their weapons already on display in a show of pure aggression.

Donna wailed as Appora jumped, audio transmissions flooding the room as multiple conversations went off at once. No one could make out what they were saying, the voices mingling and flooding as Appora tried to cover her ears.

"What!?" Donna spun around, staring in horror at the Doctor. "What's happening!? That one minute phone call did this!?"

"Oh yes, HA!" The Doctor barked in glee, waving enthusiastically at the ships hovering menacingly right outside.

"_Wh-What_?" Appora tires to shout over the noise, shaking like a leaf as she finally spoke up, clinging to the Lord's side. "_What did you do?_" The Doctor cheers as he grinned down at her, giving her a wonderful smile.

"Just one phone call! But sent across the entire universe!" He laughs louder as he spun around, meeting Barrzon's terrified eyes. "A call to the _moms_ and _dads_! Entire planets and they've come rushing in from every corner, oh look at how they've come! Look Barrzon, look at them! Because every single one knows _exactly what you've done_!"

He snapped his sonic up into the air, setting off a high pitched whirl as he cackles. The radio frequencies in the air became clearer, filling the room with the conversations going through space.

_"This is Alpha Apple sixteen Starfleet, Locked on to transmissions last known location. Entering air space at two localized nots."_

_"-Danial Marcass Bridget, Captain of Torchwood fleet sixty seven, mother of Tarry Bridget-"_

_"This is the Commanding officer of the main system speaking, transmission recieved and confirmed. The Space Station United Kindoms Generation eight, under oath of the queen we are existing Yana's space bridge and into immediate air space. Do you read? Message has been confirmed."_

_"-President Allexian delta IV of the Amazonian district, and-"_

_"In range, Ship Kirro Dealt Owl locked on. Massage has been recieved and targets locations locked-"_

_"This is level five procedure orange. Message received, awaiting signal to approach."_

_"MESSAGE REVIEWED ALL FLEETS BE ADVISED."_

_"-Weapon systems prom six in position, centering ports four and seven into aggressive procedures.-"_

The Doctor flicked off his sonic with another barked laugh, swinging Appora's arms back and forth in glee as the ship's messages fazed out again.

"Who are they?" Donna gasps as she looks out in wonder at the fleet, and Barrzon tries to back up further towards the door to escape, but the spotlight continued to follow his every move.

The Doctor cheered as he brought Appora's hand up to his mouth, giving the back of it a quick kiss as he twirled his sonic.

"Oh they're all here Donna! Atraxi, Siltheen, Cribbovori, Kalloperteratheolica, Bog, Moxx Push, Martian, Trecolovati, the British Empire, the Amazonians, the Drackons! And so very very much more! Four thousand children Donna, all of them taken by one man! I'm no expert when it come to family, but you never ever _ever_ touch someone's child!" He points at Barrzon as a chaotic burning hate gleamed behind his eyes.

"Every single one of them is a person you've taken something precious from Barrzon! Look at them because they're all here just for you! The parents are here and oh are they just pissed!"

"Amazing." Donna gasps as the Doctor laughed, picking up Appora and spinning her in righteous joy. She squawked as his thoughts rattled her head, the mixture of joy and anger and hate, of overwhelming relief causing her head to spin.

"HA!" He places her back down and kissed the top of her head, waving outside again as he pointed his sonic at the glass.

"Hello momma bear! Doctor to momma bear do you copy!"

"_WE COPY._"

Appora gasped as a closer beam of light focused on them, tinging her skin as the energy made her hair stand up on end.

"Oi!" Donna shrieked as she tries desperately to pat down her hair that was now sticking straight up like she had been struck by lighting. The Doctor grabbed Donna by the arm as she patted down her body, not liking the feeling either. He curled his other hand around Appora's back, pulling her tight against his chest as he turned back to glare at the fleeing man.

"There's nowhere to run and you can't hide anymore. Do you really think no one would notice? Taking children, taking a Time Lord?"

The anger finally spills through, shadowing his face as he finally snarled with all of his rage at the cowering man.

"_How dare you_."

"T-This!?" The politician shrieked as his skin became lighter, turning to a sickly greenish blue as he tapped desperately at his temple. "Do you understand what you have done to me? To my people Doctor!? This will destroy us! This is something that is never spoken of outside of our planet, this is normal here Doctor! What have you done!?"

"Not my problem." His voice is flat and without remorse as he tightened his grip around Appora, "Oh, and yes. You're right about one thing, my sonic isn't a weapon. But it does have a nice way of synchronizing with specific signals."

He grinned as he showed the small orange box held in the hand around Appora's back, the device blinking. "Like the teleport of an approaching ship in radius to the three boxes we're holding for example!"

"No!" Barrzon howls, pointing frantically as the androids turned to them, their hands glowing. "Stop them! Stop them!"

"Bye!" The Doctor shouted as he braced and Appora squeezes her eyes shut, burying her face into his shoulder as the energy around them strengthened. Barrzon howls again as he lunged forward, trying to stop them as his face crumbled into terror and despair.

"DOCTOR!"

His scream was the last thing she heard as they were jerked forward, light once again taking over everything.

* * *

End of Chapter three.

**A/N**: This. Took. Way. Too. Long. LITERALLY WEEKS WENT BY TO FINISH THIS! Oh holy hell, I can't believe I'm finally done and by gods almighty is it long as crap! Look at it! LOOK AT IT! It's 14,000 words! 14,000?! There were just too many scenes I had to make, SO MUCH DIALOGUE! Ghaa! And I literally just told myself last chapter that I would never make an update longer than 7,000 words.

... hahaha. Hahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Frustrated sobbing)

So, what did you think of my stereotypical 'bad guy', as well as my Doctor melt down? I was thinking about making a more realistic villain (more three dimensional and less of a cut-and-paste Disney bad guy) but I just gave up as I cried over a cup of coffee. Hopefully I at least kept the Doctor in character, even with his absolute anger. I mean, he's killed in the past for less so... yea. He started to scare me half way through the chapter and I had to rewrite the ending twice. I kept making it way too M in nature. Oops.

Did you like the two little treats I threw in there? Huh huh? The planet is named Yana (snicker. If you don't understand the reference well... Uh. Hmmm) and the alien associated with kidnaping children is a blue man who has a secret military facility on a rock? (You know. BLUE MAN. KIDNAPPED CHILDREN. Hidden secret BASE where STOLEN children are kept and then CONDITIONED into thinking a certain way?)

Get it? I tried so hard to make it as obvious as possible. (I'm bad at this.)

Like I said in the beginning I don't have a beta and I'm writing this on my phone, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes I didn't notice before posting this. I'll try to fix them as soon as I possible can!

Lizeyli: Oh my god! Are you serious?! That's amazing thank you! Hmm, I didn't really make the connection with Clara and Appora, but they do both wear red dresses don't they? I was just going with what we've seen so far of Gallifrey- with all of their formal clothes and rustic colors and such. I'm not basing Appora off Clara's personality (Oh no no no) afterall I'm trying to make her as unique and original as I possible can. And yes, my Dalek is rather funny isn't it. Just don't tell him that. ;D

Crazycus: Sorry, but no death by the Doctor's hands this time. Don't get me wrong there were a few versions of this chapter where he did kill him (but then I thought, nah. That's not the Doctor. Maybe if the Master found her. But would he snap a guys neck?) But really, I think I left the guy and his entire planet to an even worse fate- pissed off parents. (Shiver)

Spiritcaster: That's good, I thought I might have driven you off! I'll try to keep them coming as quick as possible (THE NEXT ONE WILL NOT BE THIS LONG. I SWEAR ON ME MUM IT WON'T BE!) but like I said before sometimes parts take forever to get right. Urgh. And I'm glad you like their relationship so far, hopefully you like the fluff I threw in this time! :D

etiquette-faux-pas: Yes! That's amazing you know how I feel! That's wonderful! You're right, It's almost impossible not to write a Mary Sue, so I've pretty much already given up on that. Now I'm just going with the thought process of 'How do I make my Mary more of an original Mary compared to the other Mary's without treading into too too much Mary?'. Yes, it hurts my head as well. You think her reactions seem genuine? That's a relief! I'm always stressing over how to make my character more believable and relatable. So when someone says I've done it I do a little dance of happiness! Thank you!

And a ever loud SHOUT OUT to tooker86, Femkemarise, 88dragon06, watergoddesskasey, and annienygma for leaving me a review WHICH I LOVE SO MUCH, GOD I WISH I COULD HUG EACH ONE OF YOU!

woundedowl: Wow that... that was something wasn't it? I feel like I'm going to need some time to recover after that. Not too shabby huh, what do you guys think?

Appora: Something? Oh it was something alright! Apparently I'm a complete mess and it's entirely your fault! What in the world is behavioral reconditioning and how could you do that to me!? You made me!

Doctor: (glaring) Door. I hate doors. They are almost always the reason why I almost die. Wooden doors, locked doors, stuck doors, _knocking doors._ My worst enemy.

Donna: You threw me into a bottomless pit!? Oi! Come here right now!

Dalek: THE DOCTOR'S SUFFERING IS INCOMPLETE. CONTINUE.

woundedowl: What the hell do I have to do to satisfy you people?!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted to my story so far, I hope you continue to respond and enjoy my story. Please continue to tell me what you think, I just can't believe that you seem to like my silly attempt at an OC story. So see everyone next time!

Please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Was it too long, too short, or maybe too drawn out or overdramatic? Maybe you happened to like something and would like me to continue with it? Tell me!

Until next time, have a brilliant life everyone! Bye!


End file.
